Update:Patch Notes (14 January 2013)
Graphical: *An animation has been implemented for adding feathers to bolts and arrows. *God Statues interface buttons highlight on mouse over. *Equipping a greegree whilst being punched by a monkey guard will no longer disfigure the player. *Fixed a stretching issue with Eduard's head in Canifis. *The Oracle's neck no longer stretches. *Bloom has been removed from the beer glasses during cutscenes in The Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf. *Stealing Creation harpoons will no longer look like swords while sheathed. *Fixed a minor stretching issue on the rune kiteshield (t). *The animation for flying carpets has been tweaked. *Fixed a small section of wall kit at Varrock castle. *Red and black snelms no longer cause players heads to stretch. *Fixed an issue with Lord Daquarius' appearance. *The Falador archer guards now draw back their bows correctly. *The mithril shield no longer stretches when performing emotes. *Made a slight change to the appearance of the zaryte bow while worn sheathed on back to correct differences with the held version. *Falador shield emotes can no longer be performed while the shield is sheathed. *A D&D map icon has been removed near the Wizards Tower. Quests, Challenges & Achievements: *The Rag and Bone Man wishlist will no longer tell the player that they have received 2 extra Squeal of Fortune spins. *All dagganoths encountered during Blood Runs Deep have been updated in line with EoC. *Made a tweak to In Aid of the Myreque to allow a certain player to continue the quest after getting stuck due to a server crash. *Players can now progress through What's Mine is Yours if they mine more than one rock in the Dwarven Mines. *F2P players who lost membership while a pet cat was following them, should no longer have issues getting Ozan to follow them during Stolen Hearts. *Players can now complete the achievement Let Fate Decide if they're at a certain point in the tutorial and they already have the baby troll. *The task 'Plenty - Potion-Entiary' will now work correction inside the Range Guild. *The fountain and the furnace have been made easier to target with spells during Enakhra's Lament. *Kolodian is again attackable once he changes form. *Char has had an overhaul for Evolution of Combat. Skills & Minigames: *We've fixed a typo in the God Statues chat. *Players can now close the God Statue building interface while in Open GL, minimum settings, resizable mode. *The Hybrid Armour rewards interface will no longer appear twice for some players. *Players hairstyles are no longer altered when entering and leaving a Fremennik Saga. *The hint arrow in Impetuous Impulses no longer persists when leaving the game. *Hybrid gear will now show stats on the worn equipment interface once a minigame has started. *Your allies will no longer continue fighting during the end cutscene of the Three's Company saga. *Fixed an issue with the Dungeoneering token rewards for some Fremennik Sagas appearing twice. *Walking into certain places during Troll Invasion - Defend the Gatehouse no longer breaks the D&D. *Using emotes from the action bar now correctly counts for circus performance. *It is no longer possible to bypass upgrading your wand at the Mage Training Arena. *The Mobilising Armies resource locators now function correctly. *NPCs throughout Temple Trekking no longer regenerate health when out of combat. *The factory outfit Herblore bonus now works correctly with weapon poison potions. *Trap, snake and scarab damage in Pyramid Plunder has been increased. Other: *The Barbarian Notes will now only drop when they have not already been copied into the "My notes" journal. *Lootshare now works correctly when a single player deals all of the damage against an NPC with lootshare enabled. *Bork and the Jade Vine now award combat XP. *The rock-throwing trolls on Trollheim's northern slope are now aggressive again. *Players can no longer kick/punch enemies from a distance. *The flameburst defender now has matching stats to its bound version. *The ranging scrimshaw has now correct bonus listed in Captain's log. *Using abilities on Vyrewatch now works as intended. *We have updated all arrows and bolts to have level requirements. *The feedback message when using an Omni-talisman on an altar in F2P has been updated to reflect the item being a members' object. *Corrected several minor typos in Player Owned Ports. *Mighty banshees now deal an appropriate amount of damage. *Updated fire giant combat levels in line with the Evolution of Combat. *Corrected the kill counter in Ancient Prison area of God Wars to give only one count for each kill. *The door to the Ancient Prison can now be opened after 40 Zarosian kills instead of 41. *Fixed an issue with making sanfew serums with the new Make-X interface. *Added a warning to the Ardougne teleport lever about losing all your items in the Wilderness. *The Kal'Ger the Warmonger music track will now unlock correctly. *Fixed an issue that was causing Living rock strikers to only hit for 1 damage. *Players can once again use High Alchemy with the greater runic staff. *Elite black armour now states the correct stats in the GE. *If you die to the Queen Black Dragon, your gravestone will now only appear outside the summoning portal, within Grotworm Lair. *Fixed an issue where Desert strykewyrms and cannons were not behaving as expected. *Players can now box in their PoH with boxing gloves. *Ships no longer complete the "No Voyage Selected" mission. *Bob in Lumbridge will now correctly repair Barrows items that are slightly degraded. *The Royal Crossbow and Crystal Shield now degrade as expected. *Crows no longer fly through the walls in Draynor. *Random Event emotes no longer refer to being unlockable whilst locked, as random events have been disabled. *Several "longbow" references have been updated to "shieldbow". *Corrected an issue where players in co-op slayer tasks against Strykewyrms could no longer fight back against the wyrm when the task was completed mid-fight. *Players no longer get logged out in certain circumstances when closing popups in the lobby. *Meg's reward lamps are no longer affected by XP boosting mechanics. *The warning that appears when sending a 4-trait captain on a trait finding mission has been updated to explain why this is a bad idea, rather than defaulting to a message about sending out a mission with a low chance of success. *Fixed an issue when selecting Call Pet whilst having a Clan Avatar out. *Players trying to 'Join' a friend in Runescape Classic will no longer disconnect, but instead be told this isn't possible. *The Fortune of the Sea effect now deactivates as intended, allowing further effects to be correctly activated. *The Ports Shipyard interface will now return player to the correct floor if they were not on ground level. *The Shipwright building no longer gives the tier 4 shipwright bonus to ships with a tier 1 or 2 shipwright building. *Fixed some issues with The Assassin random event at Player-owned Ports. *The 'mission successful' Voyage Completion interface now shows the correct NPC crewman unlock. *Having a full crew, right clicking a crew for hire and selecting 'recruit' will no longer use up a reroll. *The Make-X interface now updates correctly when Smithing whilst wielding Varrock armour. *Players will no longer make more summoning scrolls than intended. *The Social Slayer ability to heal your Slayer partner now works as intended. *Members weapons and armour now display their stats on tooltips while on free worlds. *The Queen Black Dragon's dragon breath now charges Ranged and Magic dragonfire shields correctly. *Giant rock crabs found in Waterbirth Island dungeons have had their combat level reduced down to 136. *POH Dragons have been restatted and now function correctly. *Mutated jadinkos are no longer aggressive. *Slayer creatures that require a finishing blow have had their health adjusted, so you can perform the finishing blow at <15% of its health.